Unexpected Reliasations
by bookinkypinke
Summary: What would happen if Jean, Cyclops and the professor wasn't really dead, the cure didn't last forever, Storm is pregnant and Wolverine discovers he has a sister? After the last Stand


Unexpected Realisations

Chapter 1 The Girl that they never forgot

Storm was looking at the worried faces before her blushing. That had been the 3rd time she fallen asleep teaching that week. She said "sorry about that guys". She heard some mumbles of that's okay. How annoying she was meant to be a role model. She was not meant to be a mentor in how to fall asleep in class. She sighed "I suppose that's enough for today kids, class dismissed". They got up excited about their new free time. Storm sighed the only person left in the room was Bobby. He said "I take it no X Men training today then?" She nodded but first replied "it's been hard ever since Rouge left". Billy said a simple "I know" then left quickly. Storm sighed again then headed to her room ready for some sleep.

/

Wolverine hopped of the motorcycle and took a bow for all the kids streaming to the garage to welcome him home. He slammed the front door. There was no one standing there to hug him or say how much they missed him. Just the way he liked it. But still there was someone missing….. usually Storm would say welcome back I hope you don't plan on running off again. Except usually they were for her or the school. But still he always whispered the word bitch under his breath. He smirked and wandered to the kitchen. Bobby and his pals were sitting on the edge of the kitchen island laughing and drinking soda pop. Wolverine said "long time no see and walked on". That's all he deserved he thought. He blamed him for making Rouge take the cure even though he didn't really know that. He got out a can of soda and turned to leave the kitchen, remembering that he probably should check in with Storm. He asked Bobby "where's Storm" "she left the class and dismissed us after she fell asleep, try her bedroom". Wolverine nodded, raised his eyebrows and left the kitchen. He walked up the stairs pushing past kids. When he reached Storm's bedroom he raised his hands to knock then thought better and opened the door. She was fast asleep he chuckled then flicked the lights on and off, on and off.

/

Storm awoke hearing someone laugh. She jumped off the bed then turned around. She saw Wolverine there. Then tiredly she said "say welcome back I hope you don't plan on running off again." He said "well I don't know will you always be asleep, leaving me in a school unsupervised"? She smacked his face "yeah right last time I did that the school was ATTACKED". He just nodded. Storm walked off letting her powers overcoming her giving him a nice cold shower with some hail stones. She walked off unsure where to go. The whole school was populated. She wasn't really angry at Wolverine she supposed he was just a dick sometimes well all the time. It was something she had grown to live with. She had hoped that her boyfriend Nightcrawler would return soon, but he had more pressing matters to deal with. Mutants were not being feared any more but laughed at. This feared them all a lot more than them being imprisoned and arrested. She walked out onto the balcony feeling the wind hit her. It would have been nice to have a girl around her to talk about this stuff but ever since Jean died it was just boys. She let her powers overcome her, let her eyes glow white and let a storm hit. But then her eyes focused on a girl she hadn't seen for a year. Someone she missed so badly. Someone who brought adventure and courage with every step. She saw … Rouge.

/

Wolverine turned on the TV. He flipped to the news's channel and discovered that there had been 105 murders while he had been gone "I leave for a little trip and when I come back I see the world trying to kill each other , tragic next thing they will be trying to tell me the Titanic and it's ice berg was a rocket and an asteroid boom boom. He turned his thoughts towards Storm what was going on. Was she going senile and mad? Was there a secret cookie and coffee hobby? He better check she was okay. He was walking into the main hall when he saw Storm rushing towards him. Yep totally senile. She said "Rouge she's back"! Wolverine's eyes rose up in a startled expression. Rouge was like his daughter. He had missed her terribly. But why had she come back? She had gone and taken the cure to make her life "better" He started moving to greet her. But then the doorbell rang.

Rouge had come to visit

_So my first chapter of this story done I think the chapter name really suits it. See Rouge was a girl that left that was special the neither of them forgot. Chapter 2 soon_

_Includes her story_


End file.
